The New Girl In Town
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: The arrival of a new girl causes a stir in Forks, all the guys are attracted to her beauty, and the Cullens are worried about the colour of her eyes. But what happens when Mike Newton goes missing without a trace, the same day she enrols into school?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

I stooped in the shadows, always hidden. No human was going to see me. I needed something to eat, I was a vampire, a hunter, no time for anything else.

Waiting for what seemed forever, for someone to exit the small high school. The first thing I saw was a boy, who looked my eternal appearance, a mere 17.

I smelled the air. Not as appetising as others I'd feasted on, but he'd have to do. For now.

I emerged from the shadows, putting a perky exterior on my face as I walked towards the boy. "Excuse me." He looked up and I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm sorry but it's my first day and some guy threw one of my books into the tree over there." I looked over to a quiet cluster of trees where I knew no-one would see us. "Can you help me get it?" I smiled again.

"Erm…yeah! Of course." He smiled almost running towards the trees to help me.

I grinned maliciously and followed him slowly. No longer did I have the perky look on my face.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked him, always needing to know something about my prey, I was never sure why, a habit I guessed.

"My name's Mike, Mike Newton." He turned to smile at me, "And you are."

"I'm just someone." I replied cryptically. I was never one to reveal my name to those I recognised as food.

He laughed. "Ok none of my business I understand." We got deeper into the cluster. "So, where did that guy throw your book?"

"We're almost there, don't worry." I smiled wickedly, hoping not to frighten him too much that he'd run.

We were silent for a while after that. I was pondering if this was the perfect time to attack.

"Here, up that one there." I said pointing into any random tree.

"Why did he throw it up there?" He asked confused as he looked up.

"He didn't." I said playfully.

Mike Newton looked at me confused. "Then why drag me out here?" I rolled my eyes, pushed him to the tree and kissed him, toying with my prey was half the fun of the hunt and the feast.

After a while he started to kiss me back. Moron, I thought to myself. Human males were always easy to feast on.

The hunger began to burn in the back of my throat; I was getting tired of toying with him. I slowly broke the kiss, letting my lips, my teeth, graze his neck.

"So why me?" He asked shakily, his voice breaking. I looked up at him, my eyes burning a bright red now, I was getting hungrier every moment.

"Because you were the first I saw, and after all, a meal's a meal." I sank my teeth into him draining him of his blood. Greedily I drained him quicker than I would have with any of my normal meals. After I was done I let his limp body fall to the floor.

I smiled and left him there. No-one would know it was me. I started walking out of the crime scene, as it was now, and back to the school.

Walking into the little office of this dull school I walked over to the receptionist and smiled sweetly, god I hated perkiness.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm new in town, I was enrolled to join the school?" I said acting dumb.

"Can I have a name please?" She asked getting the forms ready.

"Of course." I smiled sweetly at her. "My name is Isabella Swan."

**A.N.- Ok what does everyone think? Review, it's my second story and I've got another one in my head but this one just came to me about an hour ago and I had to write it down, and I ended up writing the first chapter, so, I might as well post it. Review with what you think, anything you don't like tell me, I won't be offended (well I might be but I won't be mean to you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or The Man He Killed, I just like both of the pieces.**

Classes were boring. The day quickly passed, all the human boys came over to ask me out. I told them I was too dangerous for them. One caught my eye at dinner however.

A boy called Eric Yorkie. He smelt sweet. A kind heart I presumed. Taking a breath through my nose as he walked over to me.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, innocence plastered over my face. "Can I help you?" I asked innocently, nothing sinister until I pounced.

"You looked lonely." He sat down at my table confused as he saw the tray of untouched food in front of me. "Not a big eater I'm guessing."

"I'm just not very hungry right now." I smiled. "I had a very big, filling breakfast." I laughed slightly at my own inside joke.

"Ok?" He said laughing along with me. "So, what's your favourite class?" He asked me casually.

"English, I love literature." I said getting annoyed at Eric's constant questions towards me.

"Really? Books and stuff?" He said sounding honestly interested.

"And poems." I said faking a smile. He was seriously starting to annoy me now.

"What poets and poems do you like?" He asked. I really wanted to kill him now.

"English poets." I stated simply.

"Like?" He pressed on.

"I like Thomas Hardy's 'He killed a man' that's got a lot of hidden meanings."

"Never read it." He admitted.

"I have a copy here." I handed him a book that I fished out of my bag.

He took the book and started reading. Before he could I started reciting it.

"_Had he and I but met_

_By some old ancient inn,_

_We should have sat us down to wet_

_Right many a nipperkin_

_But ranged as infantry_

_And staring face to face_

_I shot at him and he at me_

_And killed him in his place_

_I shot him dead because-_

_Because he was my foe_

_Just so- my foe of course he was;_

_That's clear enough; although_

_He thought he'd 'list perhaps_

_Off-hand like- just as I-_

_Was out of work- had sold his trap_

_No other reason why._

_Yes; quaint and curious war is!_

_You shoot a fellow down_

_You'd treat if met where any bar is,_

_Or help to half-a-crown."_

I recited the poem in a seductive tone, seductive, yet dangerous, as if I was aiming the words and tone at him.

"That's, very morbid." He said, his voice cracking as his shaking hand passed the book back to me.

"It's only words, ok its meaning is dark, but really it talks about the evil of war. And how far man will go to get money in their pockets." I said, still the seductive and dangerous tone in my voice. "I love things like this, don't you?"

The bell rang for next class. "Erm I have to go, goodbye, erm, what's your name?"

"Isabella." I said as he walked away. I laughed slightly. The joys of scaring humans with mere words.

And then was a boring lesson. Biology. I sighed as I was allocated a desk and was told that my lab partner was off today. I also heard someone gossiping about the frightened look on Eric Yorkie's face when he had finished talking to me. I chuckled to myself when I heard this childish human gossip.

Barely listening to the lecture on whatever the lesson was about I stared blankly out of the window until a small voice came to my ear.

"I haven't seen Mike since this morning, he told me he'd left a book in his car, and it's like he's vanished." I looked over to the girl who spoke. She had light brown hair. I'd have to make myself known to her at the end of the lesson.

"Miss. Swan, I understand it's your first day, but you must listen to the lecture." The teacher said.

"But I was listening sir." I said innocently.

"Really, then what was I saying?" He said, a smug look on his face as everyone turned and looked at me.

"We'll be doing an experiment next week and we need to familiarise ourselves with the different parts of an onion root." I smiled innocently.

"Erm, ok then, I apologise for questioning you Isabella." Redness began to creep up his neck, but he started on with his lecture once more and the redness disappeared.

**A.N.- Ok what did you guys think? Edward and the Cullens are hiking at the beginning of this story, they'll come into the story possibly in the next chapter. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, iPod, Volvo or The Veronicas, I just like them all.**

The next day at school was as uneventful as the first. Maybe more boring, perhaps. The buzz of Mike Newton sudden disappearance kept me interested, but there was more interesting news to be thought about. A family of beautiful people with golden eyes. Vampires. Ones who didn't feast on humans, who sunk low enough to drink animal blood.

Luckily I had a well developed power that could cloud anyone's mind, so that they thought they saw what I wished them to. That was the reason my eyes turned red when I was hungry. Never the same.

I sat at the same table in the dinner hall as I had done the day before. I had a bottle of water and a sandwich cloaked into these vampire's minds so that they'd think I was eating when really all I had was an empty table.

I sat there with my book of English poets. Casually I read, glancing up every so often to see if the vampires were staring. Each time I looked up one of them was staring. Each time it was the same one. Each time he looked frustrated. His power did not work on me.

I kept casually reading until the bell rang for the next lesson. Biology. What a bore. The vampire who I'd seen staring at me was the one who sat next to me. This class was going to get more exciting.

I sat down placing my book of poetry in front of me. "Hello." I said politely smiling sweetly, "I don't believe we've met, my name is Isabella Swan, and you are?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "Edward Cullen." He mumbled. I looked into his honey golden eyes.

"I love your eyes, such a… a different colour. I haven't seen eyes like that since I went to Alaska a while back." I said. Before he could retort to my comment the lecture had began.

When the bell went I started collecting my things together. "Do you know what I am?" He asked. I looked up.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Edward." I said gently placing all but one of my books into my bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my final class."

I walked out in a falsely clumsy way. I couldn't be as graceful as I was because that might get them thinking.

Gym was dull. Eric was in the same class and if I hadn't been a vampire with brilliant strength and reflexes he would have been very helpful. However I was a vampire, who wanted to have a bit of fun which I could not have because he was always protecting me.

Gym passed and Eric still continued to speak to me. I was surprised he did after my little recital. After school Eric spoke to me as we walked to the student parking lot. I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. The things a girl had to do for a decent meal.

As I started to leave I saw the Cullens, mainly Edward Cullen, staring at me. I smiled and waved at him as I ventured out of the car park and started walking. I was never in the same place for long but I always kept my iPod close along with my iPod.

I listened to my iPod as I walked to the house I owned, with my power, I could live anywhere I wanted and never pay a penny.

One of my favourite songs was one by an Australian band called 'The Veronicas' their first hit single was called '4eva' and was very amusing to myself. I selected the playlist that contained this song and listened to the music and the song.

(**A.N. Where there is a comma it's the next line, but this makes thing makes it double space so I have to do this method instead)**

_Chorus_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever, let me show you all the things that we could do, you know you wanna be together, and I wanna spend my night with you, yeah yeah, with you, yeah yeah, come with me tonight we can make the night last forever. Oh oh._

I chuckled at the words. I would find it rather amusing if someone turned the arrogant twins into vampires so they would be able to live in an eternal night where their lives did go on forever.

I got to my house and unlocked the door. As I turned to close it, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo pass. This town was going to be fun after all.

**A.N.- Ok firstly, I do not hate The Veronicas, I adore them! My mother's friend from Australia knew them when they were young, she gave my mother some of their songs, I came across them (being the nosey person I am) and ended up buying the album. Ok guys now I need some help. I need a few songs you think Isabella (She was born in the 19****th**** century so she doesn't get called Bella) and Edward would both like. I know they'll both like Debussy and some other composers (I'm thinking that Isabella's favourite piece of music will be 4 33 because I can see her listening to silence and the sounds around her when she's hunting, or watching something of a massacre type). Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

I sat in the dark, bare room, reading my book. This copy was getting old. I'd have to buy a new copy of it before it fell apart completely. Humans hat it easy. They could waste time cooking, eating, watching ridiculous TV shows about the wonders of human life, talk to others about mindless gossip about other peoples life's that didn't at all concern them, and sleep. Vampires however did not have that luxury.

I put the book down and turned on my laptop. It didn't take long for it to load up. How much technology had came together since my human life. I logged online and started looking at the many different cars on sale. Although I did not know how to drive, I've always been fascinated by the metal bodies of the car and how it actually worked. I also liked the fact that you had to put the head lights on to make sure people knew you were there.

This had amused me because every half hour or so the bright light of head lights illuminated the rooms of my small house. It was about 11 o'clock when I decided to act. Not wanting to get caught I pulled on some sweat pants and an old vest top. I wrapped a jacket around myself and waited for the return of the head lights outside.

I sat on the porch steps. A shiny silver Volvo stopped in front of my house. I stood up and walked towards the car. Edward Cullen sat inside bewildered as I opened the passenger side door.

"Tell me, Edward Cullen, what are you doing at my house so late?" I asked him politely.

"Why don't you tell me why you up so late, Isabella Swan?" He retorted viciously.

"Are you mocking me?" I raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Are we going to keep answering questions with questions?" He came back with. I realised he wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Why are you stalking me Edward Cullen?" That shut him up, rage starting to take him over.

"I am not stalking you! Why would you even think that?" He looked at me, I looked back into those topaz eyes ever so casually.

"My parents have seen a shiny silver Volvo passing our house, which is in the middle of nowhere I might add, every half an hour. Now you're the only person I know of in Forks that owns a silver Volvo, so I shall ask my question again, Edward Cullen. Why are you stalking me?" I folded my arms casually as I saw his lip begin to curl slightly.

"So your parents are in, and noticed my car?" He asked calmly, I nodded in reply. "Well, I think I should go and apologise to both of them." He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. I led him towards the house.

As he began to walk, I started to cloud his mind, making him see a perfect family home. He followed me as I opened the door inviting him in. As he walked in I made him believe he saw two loving parents in front of us.

"Who is this Isabella?" My imaginary father asked me in Edwards mind.

"This is Edward Cullen dad, Edward this is my father Charles Swan, and my mother Renee Swan." Edward nodded his head politely to both of the people he believed stood in front of him.

"I just came in to apologise. I'm the one who's been driving past here every so often." Edward turned and looked at me. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Of course Edward, we'll go to my room." We started walking up the stairs. Edward looked at what he thought were family photos, in fact it was nothing but a blank wall. Having Edward here meant I had to make everything look like a normal family's home, which meant I had to use a lot of power to keep the illusion going, which mean I was beginning to feel very weak, and that I was going to have to feed soon.

We got up to my room and I looked at him "Now, what is it that you want Edward?" I said as I sat on the horrible old bed that looked beautiful and new to him. As I looked at him, his eyes became curious and confused.

"Isabella, your eyes are going red." I quickly turned away but he grabbed my face to inspect closer. One he had touched me I knew I was caught. My skin was as ice cold as his so he'd not feel any heat. "I knew something wasn't right. You're a vampire."

I smiled and let the illusion drop, showing him everything, what I really looked like, what the room really looked like, and the red of my eyes. He jumped back slightly. "Yes I am an illusionist, among other things. And yes, Edward Cullen, I am a vampire, and before you ask, it was me who killed Mike Newton."

"Why?" He asked slightly horrified.

"I was hungry." I shrugged.

And then it happened. He tackled me.

**A.N.- Ok what do you guys think? Do you like the new Bella? Review with anything you like and don't like. I might not be able to update for a while because I just found out a really bad grade and I'm going to have to re-sit that exam, I have another thousand other exams coming up, and a whole load of coursework and a book to read (and it's no Twilight let me tell you!) So I'll try and update asap but a lot of things are going on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

I dodged out of the way before Edward tackled me. Edward snarled angrily when he didn't get to me. I laughed as he did. "What's the matter Edward Cullen? Scared at the fact that there's a vampire who actually drinks human blood, who isn't afraid of killing a few humans to get what they need? Someone unlike you and your family and your pathetic existence?"

Edward growled once again, trying to look intimidating. "Killing animals is not pathetic, it's the more humane thing to do." He stood up as he snarled the words. I stood up after him, hunching over slightly, ready to pounce and attack if it was needed.

"We are vampires Cullen, not humans, these is no need to be humane when we are not humans!" I snarled back. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I knew something was wrong when you mentioned the Denali clan in Alaska." He suddenly lunged for me. I sped out of his way, causing him to miss me.

"I never mentioned the Denali clan, I said since I'd been in Alaska, I never said who."

"How long have you been around Isabella?" He asked as he started to stand back up again.

"I was changed in 1872, that's why I speak differently, some of my speaking habits never left me."

"What did you do as a human? How did you get the power of illusionist?" He lunged again. I moved too slowly this time and he slammed me against the wall.

"Con artist, not by choice, but still I was…adequate at my job." I head butted him making him stumble back slightly. I stepped away from the wall and walked towards him, intimidatingly.

"A con artist? How did you get to become that?"

"I had to be careful, always using a fake name. I got into peoples houses, making them think I was a poor peasant girl, but the men always seemed to…want me. Many nights they'd let me stay at their homes, I'd get up in the middle of the night and take a few of their valuables." I smiled at the memory.

"That's not a con artist, that's a thief." He began to laugh. I did not like people laughing at me, so I lunged for him. He was too busy laughing to realise what I was doing, and he fell to the floor, me sitting on his stomach.

"One night I got caught. A man called Alexander Mandrie. He was angry at me, but also impressed. He told me I had a choice. Work for him and con people out of their money, or get sentenced to death for my crimes. Naturally I chose the life of the con." He tried to push me off, but I grabbed his fists and began to crush them between my hands. He cried out in pain. "After a few weeks I'd perfected the job. Alexander was very happy with me."

Edward threw his body to the side, throwing me off him. Now he had rolled onto me.

"So how did you become a vampire?" He asked as he punched me hard in the face.

"I got caught. It was very careless of me. I was tricking an old man into buying a fake gold locket, and who could resist a young girl covered in mud looking as if she'd been through hell. Little did I know this old man was a vampire. Once he'd realised I'd conned him, he ran after me. I tried to get away but he was having none of it. He bit me and ever since then, I've been alone, and I will not lose this battle Edward Cullen." I head butted him again but he dodged it easily.

He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He pinned them there with one hand while he got his phone out with the other. He dialled a number.

"Carlisle? It's Edward, I was right she's a vampire. I think I'm going to have a bit of trouble with her, can you send Emmett and Jasper over to help me get her back?" He smiled when the person on the other end agreed. He ended the call and grabbed me hauling me outside.

**A.N.- Ok guys! What did you think? I wanted them to have their fight scene and I thought this would be pretty cool. Here's the big question, how do you guys want them to fall in love? I know they are going to but it's pretty hard when you have an intense battle scene like that. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now.**

Edward half dragged me out to the front porch, covering my mouth with his hand as he did so I didn't scream. Like I would, if I did he could easily run away as quick as possible. As soon as we were outside I saw his two brothers walking towards me. I started trying to pull away, not wanting these pathetic excuses of vampires to touch me.

Before I could break free the big bulky one grabbed my legs. I snarled as he did, lashing my legs at him. He caught them quickly at an awkward angle, I used that as an advantage. I twisted my body quickly knocking both of them over. Unfortunately I had forgotten the other Cullen was still here. He grabbed me, locking his arms under mine.

I closed my eyes and used my illusionist powers to make him think I wasn't in his arms. He jumped back slightly. "Ok where did she go?" He asked nervously. I laughed. Stupid me. He heard it and grabbed me once more knocking the illusion away.

After another half an hour of this they finally got me into Edward's Volvo. I lowered my head so that I looked down and no-one could see my face. They would pay. That was all the thoughts that ran through my head.

"You could have at least gotten my laptop and things." I snarled at Edward.

The big muscled one looked from me to Edward. "I'll go back, I need to pick up my jeep anyway." Edward pulled over and before I knew it he was out of the car and we were speeding off again.

I lowered my head again concentrating on my own thoughts. It wasn't long when I felt Edward's arms around me about to drag me out. I glared up at him and stepped out. I wasn't going to be shown up in front of the family. I walked in without him even touching me. He did however keep behind me in case I tried to run away.

Another vampire was in the porch. Another man. He looked older than Edward and his siblings, but not too old. Mid twenties I suspected. He was smiling as I approached him.

"You must be Isabella, welcome." He smiled down at me. I showed no emotion on my face as I looked up at him. "Isabella we have a problem. You drink humans and we do not, you should not be here."

"I will tell you the truth. I do not care what you think, I am hungry and how do you think you can stop me from hunting?" I raised an eyebrow challengingly.

His smiled faltered slightly. "Listen Isabella, I understand you do not want to drink from animals, but you have a choice. You can start to drink from animals. Or we can kill you."

I glared up at him. "Compromise. I try it for a month. If I do not like it, you let me leave, if I come to a town your in again, I will leave and you'll never know I was there. If I do like it, I join you."

"No I don't think that will work." Edward began but the man put raised his hand to shut him up.

"I think that's a perfect compromise." He put his hand out for me to shake.

"So we've established that if I do not like it you have no power to stop me leaving?" He nodded. "Well then, I guess I will be leaving in a month." I took his hand and briefly shook it. "May I ask you what your name is?" I asked as politely as possible, I had nothing against this pathetic excuse of a vampire, he was one who took up my compromise, unlike the others who had dragged me here.

"Carlisle. Now Isabella I am curious, what is your power?" He asked. I thought about it for a few seconds. Should I tell him? He may think if I do I'll run away and break the compromise. I decided it was best if I did because he'd probably find out from Edward anyway.

"I was blessed with the gift of illusions." I said simply. I turned to Edward. "When is my stuff going to be here?"

"As soon as Emmett comes back with it." He retorted rudely.

I glared at him and began to let my gaze travel around the house.

"Right, well Isabella, I'll take you to your room now." Carlisle said heading up the stairs. I couldn't be bothered with human speed so I sped up the stairs. Then I thought about it. Should I give him a little taste of my powers? I closed my eyes and made him think he was falling into a pit of fire.

I opened my eyes, screams filling the room, everyone coming to find out why Carlisle was screaming. Edward glared at me.

"What's up with Carlisle?!" A pixie looking one asked.

"It's her." Edward said bitterly looking up at me. "Stop this now Isabella, it isn't funny."

I sighed. "Well, if you want to spoil my fun." I let the illusion drop. I looked down at Carlisle, who was now cowering on the floor. An evil smile twitched on the corners of my lips.

Carlisle stood up, calmer now. "Very impressive, I would be glad if you did not do that again please." He said simply taking me to my room.

"Wait Carlisle, you're going to just let her get away with that?" Edward said disgusted, now standing with us.

"She was showing me her power, I think she deserves a chance." He turned to me. "When were you changed?"

"1872." I told him simply.

"And how many of those years have you been with a coven of vampires or a mate?" He asked calmly.

"Never, I am always alone." I told him.

He smiled. "That's what I thought, this is why I forgave her Edward, she doesn't know how to live with other vampires. If she does it again, however I won't be happy."

I took that as a warning. He led me to my room to get settled in. Emmett came back with my belongings. The rest of that night I sat in the corner, listening to the music I had on my iPod.

This was going to be the longest month of my existence.

**A.N.- Ok so what do you guys think? I want to do another fight scene between Edward and Isabella, I'm thinking Isabella puts him into his own personal hell and he gets angry. But I'm not sure I have another idea as well. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

I sat in my room alone. No-one had talked to me since the little…incident with Carlisle. Could I blame them? No. I sat there listening to my music.

My eyes were closed. I turned off my iPod. I decided to put my illusionist powers to good use now. I went into my own mind and forced myself to go back.

_Flashback_

_It was 1868, a new years party. Dancing all around. I had worn a powder blue dress, bringing out the intensity of my brown eyes._

_No, this was not the night I wanted to revisit._

_I was dancing with a man, Master Joshua Baxter, very charming and very rich son of a very powerful duke. There was gentle music in the background, we were in the middle everyone. A brilliant time._

_I hadn't thought of this for years, why now?_

_He smiled at me. "Isabella." He whispered into my ear. "I'm glad you came tonight."_

_I smiled back jokingly. "I bet you say that to all the girls you dance with." I said, chuckling slightly. "I am glad to be here too."_

_He smiled kissing me on my cheek, then he whispered in my ear "Tonight will be a night to remember." I laughed as he said that._

_We continued to dance until the song finished. It wasn't long until he escorted me back to our table. "Tell me, why did you choose me? Why did you ask me to be here with you when you could have had any of the girls in this entire place?"_

"_Because Isabella Swan, you are the only girl who wouldn't look at me only for my father's wealth." He kissed my hand as I blushed at his words._

_Why now?_

_Suddenly there was screams from behind me. I looked around and saw someone drop down dead, blood pooling around the dead body. I looked up at Joshua._

"_Joshua, is that who I think it is?" Tears began rolling down my cheeks. "Joshua, please, tell me that's not…"_

_End Flashback_

"Isabella! Snap out of it!" Someone was shaking me violently. My eyes snapped open. "What happened?! Are you alright?" It was Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I looked up and saw the rest of the family standing over me, watching as Edward held me, his grip firm on my arms.

"Isabella, why did you put up that illusion? We saw you." Edward said, worry in his voice.

"You weren't supposed to see that, it was for me." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Was that real? Did…" He closed his eyes taking an unneeded breath. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes, it did." I said simply. "Please leave."

Edward looked very concerned. "Isabella, who died that night?"

I closed my eyes. "Please leave." I repeated.

"Bella." Edward abbreviated my name.

"NOW!" I screamed at them all. With that they walked off. Edward, hesitated at the door. "Please Edward, just leave me alone."

"Not forever, Isabella." And with that he walked out.

I closed my eyes and looked into the blackness. That was my life. No-one to help, no-one was ever there for me. Why should I expect anything more from the Cullens? I turned my iPod back on and started to listen to 'Angels' by 'Within Temptation'. I had always associated this song with Master Joshua Baxter.

The words of the song screamed out to me. It had been my fault with what had happened.

After a while I opened my eyes. The pixie like girl who'd asked what was wrong with Carlisle earlier was standing in front of me. I looked up at her surprised. I pulled out an earphone and let it drop on my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked, slightly bitterly. I didn't have anything against this one ether, I just wanted to be alone.

"I just didn't have time to introduce myself earlier. I'm Alice." She held out her hand. I took it politely.

"Sorry about the illusion thing earlier. I didn't know it would take over the whole house. I've always done it when I was alone. I guess it's slightly more confusing than I thought." I said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, we were just worried when we came in and you were cowering in the corner with different people's voices to your own coming out of your mouth." She laughed bubbly.

I think this was the start of a love hate relationship with Alice. I loved her when she was bubbly and bright like now, but then she started to talk about shopping. That was scarier than the new years party.

**A.N.- Ok it's rather short but I couldn't think. I still want Isabella and Edward to fight, and what do you guys think that Edward's going to start calling her Bella? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters, if only I did own Edward. Sighes I always have my dreams.**

I was starting to get on with the Cullen family. Emmett was rather funny, always doing something ridiculous. Rosalie, I liked her, she had a wicked side and it was obvious she always liked to be the centre of attention. Alice, like I said I had a love hate almost sister like relationship. Jasper was different, he wasn't used to the thirst just yet. Carlisle was very fatherly and understanding. Esme was almost the perfect mother, but she knew I was different to her other children. I had to admit they weren't as bad as I thought

And then there was Edward. I wasn't so keen on Edward. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice person, he was just always wanting to know everything. He was getting annoying.

One day I was outside in a meadow I'd found meditating. I had always loved meditation, but now I needed it more than ever. I used it so that I wouldn't want to drink from humans. I still did not want to drink from animals, so I was getting very hungry.

I continued to meditate when I heard a chuckle. My eyes snapped open and I turned around to see who chuckled. There stood Edward Cullen.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked him sounding bored.

"I thought I'd come and keep you company." He sat down next to me examining my blood red eyes. "You really need to feed you know Bella."

"My name is Isabella, I will not be called Bella, understand?" I snarled at him.

"Sorry. Ok Isabella, but when are you going to tell us what that illusion was about?" He asked calmly.

I sighed. I would have to tell him eventually. "That was before I became a thief." I sighed and closed my eyes. "It's easier if I show you, just watch."

_Flashback_

_Suddenly there was screams from behind me. I looked around and saw someone drop down dead, blood pooling around the dead body. I looked up at Joshua._

"_Joshua, is that who I think it is?" Tears began rolling down my cheeks. "Joshua, please, tell me that's not my mother on the floor." My voice was quivering._

"_Shh Isabella, sweet Isabella. Now you can be with me." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Don't you see? This is good."_

_I looked up at him in shock. "Did…you do this Joshua? Please tell me the truth." The tears still streamed down my face._

"_Isabella, your mother was thinking of marrying you to Mister James Luckly. I could not let that happen. This was the only way I could keep you as mine." He said looking into my eyes. "Miss Isabella, please. I love you too much."_

"_You had my mother killed!" I screamed at him. "That is not love Mr. Baxter, there is no chance I will ever love you now."_

_I ran away. I remembered. Mister James Luckly was a wealthy business man who had had his eye on me for quite a while._

_I ran to an alley way. There I saw my father. I criminal, a thief._

"_Father, what are you doing here? I thought you were exiled from this place." I said to him as he walked up to me hugging me._

"_What happened Isabella? Why have you been crying?" He asked me in a fatherly tone._

_I told him what had happened. He stole me away telling me of the thrills of the thief. I went with him to help him._

_End Flashback_

I looked over at Edward, hoping he would understand. He looked over at me astounded. "He killed your mother thinking it would win you over." I looked down at my hands and nodded glumly. "He wasn't worthy of you Isabella."

"Ever since that night, even though I had my father or Alexander Mandrie with me, I have felt so alone. No-one knew what really happened, why my mother died. No-one was told, my father didn't even believe me. He thought I had run away." I sighed.

I stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked me I just ran off as quickly as possible. Not stopping. I had to get away. I was getting too attached to them. I shouldn't get attached, that only led to pain. Pain wasn't good. I continued running.

My feet began to hurt. I stopped near a playground. I could see them. Humans. I could smell their blood, their precious blood. I closed my eyes inhaling through my nose. I needed to feed. One human wouldn't hurt would it?

And then I heard something crying. A young boy, he'd scraped his knee, it was now bloody. It sent me over the edge. I snuck around into the play park, but before I did something knocked my off my feet and dragged me into the woods near by.

"What are you doing?!" I snarled. I looked up and saw Edward holding me down. "Edward I swear you will be sorry if you don't let me go!" I threw him off me knocking him into a tree.

"Come on Isabella! I'm not afraid of you!" He snarled back getting back up. I lunged for him again punching him square in the jaw (**A.N. Who the hell came up with the term 'square in the jaw' it's ridiculous lol**) He stumbled back slightly, still letting me attack him.

He lunged for me this time, attacking my hips. He tackled too quickly and I fell to the ground. Snarling at him I tried to push him off. "Let me go Edward." He head butted me in response to my words. I tried to throw him off again, this time with a greater force. He tumbled over and I started to kick him repeatedly in his face. I then started tearing at his eyes. He would pay for not letting me hunt the humans.

Then behind me I felt someone grabbing me and throwing me off into a tree. I saw Emmett standing there.

"You alright Edward? Alice saw her attacking you so I came to intervene." Emmett eyed me carefully.

Edward stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. "She was going to feed, someone cut themselves and it sent her over the edge. She's starving Emmett, but she refuses to hunt animals."

I tried my hardest to pull myself out of the tree. Emmett helped me out keeping a firm hold on me. What had I done? This family had been nothing but nice to me, and I had returned the favour by attacking one of them. All of a sudden I began to dry sob.

I felt arms go around me, comforting me. I looked up and saw it was Edward. "Shh, it's ok Isabella, I forgive you. You didn't mean it. Please calm down."

At that moment I realised how much I'd wrongly judged Edward Cullen. He wasn't the monster I thought he was, he was the friend I'd always needed.

**A.N.- What do you think? This one was a tough one to write so I'm hoping it's ok. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, in writers way not possessions way because I own quite a lot if we are talking about things like TVs and books and stuff like that. But yeah, I don't own the rights to Twilight. Sighes and wipes a tear away**

I sat in the living room, my eyes closed, their talking like a background noise, me not listening fully enough to hear their words. I was focusing on not going insane from the hunger. It burned in my throat. I stopped breathing just to try and calm the burning fire in my throat. I tried to keep my mind calm, something I wasn't used to.

I slowly opened my eyes, they were probably the darkest red ever come across. I looked around, Edward was arguing with Emmett, I didn't know why. Everyone seemed distracted, maybe, just maybe, I could slip out and…

No. I couldn't do that. I'd already caused enough trouble. I was just, so hungry. I decided I should listen to what they were actually saying.

"EDWARD SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER STAY WITH US! YOU ARE A STUPID FOOL!" Emmett was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SHE WAS THIRSTY EMMETT! SHE HAD TRIED TO DRINK FROM A KID SO I STOPPED HER! IT WAS AS MUCH MY OWN FAULT AS HERS!" Edward retorted.

I closed my eyes again and started putting the whole room into an illusion of perfected beauty. I opened them again looking around at the family of vampires, all gasping in awe.

"Fighting is stupid when it is over a petty thing like me, arguing causes chaos." I made the beauty fade away, replacing it with fire, with pain, suffering and hatred. "No one likes chaos. It was my fault, and I'll agree to leave if you all wish me to." I let the illusion drop. I felt weaker. I felt hungrier.

"Isabella?" Carlisle said a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, your eyes look drained."

"She's hungry." Edward said simply. I started to shake involuntarily. Carlisle held me trying to stop me shaking, it didn't work.

"I have to go." I said trying to stand up, still shaking. "I know what will happen, I need to go." I fell to the floor as a mass amount of pain began to spread through my skull. I tried not to scream, but everything of my life began to resurface. I knew what would happen. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"What the hell is she doing?" I heard Rosalie scream. My body began to writhe with pain and fear.

"It…happens…when I don't…feed." I barely got out, after about 20 minutes of this, the pain subsided. I slowly opened my eyes to see the concern on everyone's faces. "Sorry." I started to stand up. "I'll leave you all alone."

Emmett grabbed me. "No you won't, we should have done this a long time ago." He looked at Edward. "Who's hungry?"

---

It ended up Edward, Emmett and Alice decided to come with me. We all knew I didn't want to drink animals, but we all also knew that I had no choice in the matter.

Edward told me that it was easier than hunting humans because we didn't have to worry about them screaming, or anything like that. I wanted to tell them that I had no trouble with humans screaming because of my power. They didn't listen, naturally.

We got to the hunting spot and I looked around at the others. They were all stalking their pray. I laughed and closed my eyes, making an illusion so a mountain lion came to me. It came over willingly, I bent down and slowly stroked its head, the others looked at me in amazement. I smiled and slowly sank my teeth into the mountain lion.

I drank greedily. I was famished so I had an excuse, and even though I hated it, I had to admit that mountain lion wasn't that bad. After I finished I looked up at the others. "What?"

"Isabella, you've never hunted animals before, and you've just caught a mountain lion, without even running for it." Edward said shock still obvious on his face. I laughed slightly at his expression.

"Well, I'm still hungry." I began to do the process over again, this time I got a grizzly. It came over to me and I drank from it not as greedily this time. I began to feel full after draining half of the animal. "Anyone want leftovers?" Emmett ran for the grizzly and tore away at it, greedily biting at the animal, almost barbarically. "Now, I don't think I could do that, I'm so glad I can hunt using my power.

---

We went back to the house. My eyes were back to the gentle brown once more. I felt a lot better, and the mountain lion hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. All in all, I was beginning to enjoy this lifestyle, not that I would ever admit that.

We got back to the house and I decided I didn't want to interact with the others, so I walked up to my room to listen to my iPod. I listened to 'KT Tunstall's Other side of the world'.

After listening to the song about twenty times I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. I put my finger on my lips making a shushing sound. He looked down at me confused. I held my empty palm out to him and gently blew over it as if I was blowing him a kiss, I then made a tiny illusion of a royal blue butterfly appear flying towards him. He gasped in awe as it flew around his head once, then landed back onto my hand. I closed my hand letting it disappear as I did.

"I guess it's not only the horrible things I show people." I smiled up to him. "Is there something you want Edward?"

"I was just checking up on you, you came straight upstairs and we didn't know if you were alright or not, and since there was only the soft sound of your music, which you have on a very low volume I might add, so we were worried. I came up to see if you were alright."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you for your concern Edward but I am fine, nothing to worry about. I promise."

He smiled down at me, took my hand in is and gently kissed it. "Isabella, I think I love you."

I looked at him surprised. Why had he ruined the moment?

**A.N.- Ok guys I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I love this chapter, the bad news is that I have a lot of coursework that has to be handed in this week AND I have to stay with my aunt who doesn't have wireless internet or the word processor I use. Which means that I won't be writing for a while. I am very sorry it's my gran's fault she went on holiday! So the next time I'll be updating will be Friday (probably) BUT that means that I'll probably have a lot of chapters for all of my existing stories. Don't worry, I'll try and get back on ASAP. Bye for now, please still review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

I stared at Edward in surprise. I pulled my hand away from his grip. He looked at me confused. "I…I have to go." I stood up and started walking out. I felt Edward's grip on my upper arm. I turned to him. "Please, get off me."

"Have I done something wrong?" Edward asked, confusion obvious on his face. "Isabella, if I have done something to upset you, please just tell me." I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I have to go." I said, uncurling his fingers so that he wasn't holding onto my arm.

"Why? Where do you have to go?" He demanded. He had me. I didn't have to go anywhere. I was just trying to get away from him.

"I want a bit of space, I was going to meditate. You know, calm myself down so that I don't do anything drastic." I said still trying to pull away from Edward. "Edward, don't try anything on me or I'll get angry with you." He knew what I meant and let go of my arm. "Thank you." I started walking out again.

As I walked down the stairs Alice walked towards me. "Come shopping with me?" She asked simply.

"No thanks, I'm going somewhere to relax, and that's a hard thing to do while you're pulling me into every single shop you see." I went to walk around her but she walked in front of me. "Alice, please move."

"Nope, I want to go shopping with someone and I see you with me so you are coming." She smiled and grabbed my arm.

I pulled away. "No I'm going to meditate." I walked away and towards the door, walking out bristly towards a secret place only I knew about.

I ran as quickly as I could away from the house, away from the forests that surrounded the house, away from all distractions. I ran to a small cave, hidden about fifty miles away from the Cullen's home. I walked into the cave, picking up the lighting torch and lighting it. I placed the torch in the holder.

I sat down at the back of the cave, crossing my legs, closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply. Slowly I went into a happy place in my head. I was on a beautiful beach, no sun, just the gentle waves crashing, the warm sand beneath me.

After so long my sensitive ears picked up on a slight noise. My eyes snapped open. I looked around frantically wondering who it was who was disturbing my secret space.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked out into the fire light. The lit torch suddenly went out. "Who's there? This isn't funny." I stood up looking around into the pitch blackness. I couldn't see anyone around at all.

"My dear Isabella, is that anyway to greet your creator?" I stared up in horror as I heard that voice.

"Lucifer." I gasped taking a step back, "Why are you here?"

He came towards me, and slapped me hard, even for a vampire. "You know to always use my full name girl." I turned to look at him, the fear obvious in my eyes. "I am here because I finally found you. You promised me you'd stay in Paris. Why were you not there?"

"Mr. Wicket-mine, that was a hundred years ago, just let it pass." I pleaded hoping he wouldn't hit me again.

"You think I'd just leave you?!" I knew he was getting angry. "AFTER I SPARED YOU BY TURNING YOU INTO A VAMPIRE OVER JUST KILLING YOU!"

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm sorry about that." I backed away only to find the hard cold stone. "I don't want to live the way you do anymore, I've met some other vampires who are much nicer than you. Please, just leave me alone."

He punched me in the face hard. My head hit the stone behind me. "You've fooled me twice over the years! If you think that I am just going to let you waltz away from me this time you have another thing coming! And I highly doubt these vampires will be any match for me!"

He grabbed my throat and threw me to the other wall, I hit it hard, almost positive I had left a dent in the wall, but I fell to the floor with almost the same force. I stood up and glared at him. "The vampires I'm living with right now are ten times better than you'll ever be! Even after I tried to hurt them they helped me! When I tried to hurt you what did you do? You threw me as far as you could! You tortured me! You killed me inside! You made me someone who didn't care about anything but killing humans! Well guess what, I don't drink humans anymore."

He grabbed me again throwing me to the other wall. "Well, now we have a problem." He pulled me off the wall, threw me to the floor and stomped on my chest. "Because I am not going to let you waste your life like that." He kicked me once again into the wall.

I tried to get up but every time I did Lucifer just kicked me back down. "Where are these so called vampires who like you so much?" He kicked me again, this time in the face. "Now, know that I am not going to kill you, because I'm going to make you need more than that. You're going to suffer eternity alone."

I laughed as he said that, earning another kick in the face. "You said that when you changed me and after a while I found someone who really loves me, and I love too!" He kicked me again.

"You're lying! You shouldn't lie to me Isabella." He kicked me again. I closed my eyes as if it would soften the blow.

"She isn't lying." I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing there. Eyes black as night. He was mad.

**A.N.- It's finished! Sorry that I could only update today and to be honest, I haven't been able to write it because of coursework (I was even up until two at one point writing!) I still have loads of coursework to do but it should be over by Tuesday and then I'll update asap. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked up at the fury on Lucifer's face

**A.N. Sorry it's been so long**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

I looked up at the fury on Lucifer's face. The pure hate for both me and Edward burning in his eyes like a pit of despair. I was too scared to move. The only thing I feared was Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled darkly. "You try to tell me that, you will keep this pitiful vermin? That you, as she says, love her?"

Edward walked towards him, his eyes glued on Lucifer. "Yes, I love her, and I think you're a waste of vampire. You're nothing." His words came out as snarls, just like an animal. I pulled together enough courage to move towards the wall.

"You're a fool boy." Lucifer snarled back at her. "She's a con artist, a thief, a nobody, and you think she truly loves you? I know it's a scam, you're going to be sorry if you believe her boy, I was."

My unbeating heart sank, it was true I had been a con artist, and it was also true that I had scammed Lucifer, but for that I'd lost my human life. I did love Edward, with every inch of myself, I had no intention of hurting him.

"It's not true!" I heard myself scream out unwillingly, which made Lucifer kick me hard in the ribs. I looked up at Edward, who was now getting even more annoyed.

"Why Isabella dear, I don't think the boy's been introduced to my power, should we show him?" He smiled wickedly down at me, his eyes connecting with mine. I tried to fight him, knowing what would happen if he made the connection. _Show him you'll betray him_.

I got up off the floor unwillingly. I turned towards Edward, knowing that I'd have hatred in my eyes. I walked towards him and took a fighting position. He looked at me confused. "Isabella, what are you doing?"

I felt myself smile darkly. I suddenly launched myself at him, throwing him to the ground, tearing at him face with my hands. Edward lay there for seconds, bewildered at what I was doing. He realised that I was attempting to kill him and shielded his face before flipping me over and pinning me down. I growled at him trying to break free.

Lucifer stood there chuckling to himself. "You see boy? She is unfaithful, now you should run away to your family and forget about us." He expected Edward to obey and leave us, meaning he weakened is power on me, giving me just enough control to put up and illusion on Lucifer for him to think he was arguing with Edward.

"Edward just listen to me, Lucifer's power is to control women, I will never hurt you, I swear, but I can't hold this illusion for long, he thinks you're arguing with him, soon he'll make his power stronger and I'll attack you, look into his mind he knows what he wants me to do. Don't say anything about my gift, he doesn't know. I'm sorry about all of this." He nodded smiling.

"Oh you think so boy? You think she really loves you? Do you Isabella?" He turned his powers back onto me, stronger now.

"No." I was forced to say before head butting Edward in between his eyes. He blinked hard, giving me time to strike. I kneed him hard in the crotch area, knowing it wouldn't hurt him much, but it would hurt him a bit. He was weakening substantially. Or was he faking?

I slid myself out from under him. I kicked him hard in the face, unfortunately I was wearing my heavy black boots. I felt so helpless to Lucifer's power. I was hurting Edward, the one person I truly cared about.

Edward began to fight back, he grabbed my foot and twisted it making me fall to the floor in an awkward position. I got back up. Back into a fighting position. I couldn't stand this, I had to try and fight against Lucifer. I focused my mind on fighting against Lucifer, I could feel my body fighting against Edward, but I didn't think about that, all I thought about was trying to break the connection that kept me under Lucifer's power.

I felt Edward push me, and I felt a connection with me and the floor. I still didn't think about it, I could feel the connection weakening. It wouldn't be long now. I had just enough strength to make an illusion. I made Lucifer think that Edward was now tearing me into shreds. Lucifer cried in annoyance as he thought Edward burned me. He ran off running after what he thought was Edward.

Edward looked down at me confused. I smiled, feeling a lot weaker. "He thinks you killed me. He won't be bothering us any more." I let myself fall to the floor weakened.

"Are you ok Isabella?" I nodded absently. "I think we should get home." I nodded absently again. "But before we go, may I ask you something. Did you mean it?"

I looked up at him confused. "Did I mean what?"

He sighed. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

**A.N. Sorry this is so short, but I just felt really bad it's been so long. So here's a bit and I swear I'll work on the next bit soon. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12 AN

**A.N.- Important.**

**Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter. I'm having bad writers block and there's a lot of stress when I have five of the seven stories I'm writing still open. I'm going to focus on one story that I know I can finish asap then go onto the next. Here's the order I'm thinking of having it in.**

**1. Separate from Myself**

**2. The New Girl in Town**

**3. Sacrifice of Life**

**4. I am the Silent Killer**

**And I'm thinking of Deleting the Volturi Liaison office one because that was just me being stupid. Sorry if you guys hate me but it's very stressful to think about writing lots of chapters plus this is a very important year for me at school.**

**Obsessed.With.Writing xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight.**

I couldn't think of how to answer. Did I really love Edward? Or had it just been a ploy to get Lucifer to leave? Had it all been a lie? No. I refused to believe that. I was changing. I wasn't a con artist anymore, I wasn't a liar. Ok so maybe the occasional lie, but not the big lies like this.

"Yes." I said slowly. I looked up into his eyes. "I did mean it. I love you Edward, it just took me a while to realise that scary thought."

Edward smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear gently. He smiled as he pulled me towards him, leaning in to kiss me. "WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE?!" Emmett's voice echoed in the small cave. I sighed and pulled away from Edward.

"Nothing, it's done with. He's gone." Edward said as he smiled at me, still keeping our eyes locked with each other.

"Awww! You mean I missed the fun?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, it was not fun, it was a man who was going to take me away so that I could live an eternity alone. That is the complete opposite of fun, it's a nightmare." I said bluntly.

"Whatever, a fight's a fight and fights are fun." He said, grinning like an idiot as he walked into the cave.

"You realise if you had another f in that sentence it would probably be a swear word." I commented. I turned to Edward. "Can we go hunting? I used a lot of energy to break through his power and I feel drained."

"Oooo! Grizzlies! I'm in! I'm in!" Emmett jumped up and down like an excitable child.

Edward looked at me. "Well, we'll go back to the house and ask the family if anyone else would like to come with us." I nodded as he smiled.

When we went back to the house, everyone seemed worried. I didn't know why. I had put them in danger more than once, I had caused so much trouble for them, if they were worried, it wouldn't be for my safety.

Alice threw her arms around me. "Oh my god! I can't believe that happened! I'm so glad you're ok! Did he hurt you? I swear I'll hunt him down and kill him if he did!"

I looked around at them. I did not fit in with them. Yes, I loved Edward, but even though I did, he wasn't enough to keep me here right now. Maybe some day I'd come back. Maybe.

Alice pulled away. "Are you alright?" She asked before her eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry, I don't belong with all of you." I said, setting up an illusion to keep them busy while I walked out. I closed my eyes and silently thanked them, wishing I could stay, but there was nothing left for me with them.

So I was to leave. I would go back into solitude, a lone vampire. Maybe I could go to Italy and meet the vampire royalty, maybe not. I sighed as I continued down the road at vampire speed, I could feel my powers draining, I knew that the illusion would falter soon.

They'd know I left.

**A.N.- This is such a dissapointment but many people have said I should write a new chapter so I did, the thing is, I didn't know how to go on so I've ended it. There will be a sequel, I know one of the people who reads this doesn't like sequels but it's going to be there once I've finished all the other stories so, check back in say three months time? :P Review with your final thoughts.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta'd this._


	14. Chapter 14 Alternate Ending

**A.N.- Ok so a lot of you hated the ending of this, so I decided to make an alternate ending to it that will be continued, hope you like this one better.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

I couldn't think of how to answer. Did I really love Edward? Or had it just been a ploy to get rid of Lucifer to leave? Had it all been a lie? No. I refused to believe that. I was changing. I wasn't a con artist anymore, I wasn't a liar. Ok, so maybe the occasional lie, but not the big lies like this.

"Yes." I said slowly. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "I did mean it. I love you Edward, it just took me a while to realise that scary thought."

Edward smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear gently. He smiled as he pulled me towards him, leaning in to kiss me. "WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE THEN?!" Emmett's voice echoed in the small cave. I sighed and pulled away from Edward.

"Nothing, it's done with. He's gone." Edward said as he smiled at me, our gaze still locked with each others.

"Awww! You mean I missed the fun?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, it was not fun, it was a man who was going to take me away so that I could live an eternity alone. That is the complete opposite of fun, it is a nightmare." I told him bluntly and coldly.

"Whatever, a fight's a fight and fights are fun." He said, grinning like an idiot as he walked into the cave.

"You realise that if you had had another f in that sentence it would probably be a swear word." I commented. I turned to Edward and sighed. "Hey, I want to go hunt, alone, I think I have the strength not to kill a human, but I want some time to think about what has happened." I told him.

He smiled crookedly at me. "Sounds good, I'll see you back at the house." He told me. He gently stroked my cheek before he and Emmett walked out of the cave and headed back to the house.

I sighed as I looked around the small cave. So many memories. Both good and bad. I sighed again and headed out of the cave.

"Now now Isabella, you shouldn't just ignore your guests." I familiar voice said from the shadows.

I frowned and peered into the darkness where I heard the voice. My eyes grew wide as I realised who it was. I bowed my head slightly. "Aro, I did not know you were here." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Don't bow child, you do not need to bow." He walked over to me and lifted my head up by my chin. "You seem to have become even more beautiful than I remember."

I looked away from Aro. I felt completely betrayed. "You told him didn't you, you told him where he would find me." I whispered.

He dropped his hand and sighed angrily. "Yes, I did." He told me, no sorrow or remorse in his voice. "You lied to me Isabella, you told me you would give yourself to me in exchange for protection from Lucifer. You told me that you would be my wife, that you would be mine. I don't take kindly to liars."

"You brought him here and almost got me killed!" I screamed at him pulling away from him. "You should have known I would never go with you Aro, I still will not because I do not love you."

He chuckled. "Ah, yes love. I know who you love. That Edward Cullen. Amazing power the boy has, not as magnificent as yours but still magnificent." He sighed and shook his head. "It is such a pity I will have to kill him."

I glared at him. "You will not kill him." I snarled out to him.

He chuckled. "I will make a deal with you Isabella, no harm will come to the Cullen family if you come to Volterra and you become my wife." He told me.

I shook my head. "I will not become your wife."

"Fine then, I will settle with you just joining the guard. If you wish to save your precious Edward, this is the only way you can." He told me.

I bit my lower lip nervously. I could not let Edward die. I closed my eyes. "I will leave with you but only if you swear to me that you will not hurt any of the Cullens." I whispered.

"You have my word, now do I have yours?" He asked me slightly impatiently.

I nodded. "You have my word, now I must leave and tell them, meet me here at eleven tonight." I told him.

"If you are not here for eleven exactly I will go and order them all to be killed." He informed me.

"I will be here." I promised him. I turned around and walked away heading back to the Cullen house.

Edward frowned when he saw me. "I thought you were going hunting."

I shook my head. "I can't stand to do your pathetic way of hunting, it is vulgar and completely ridiculous." I lied to him.

The entire family looked at me shocked. "Isabella, you cannot truly mean that." Carlisle asked me.

"I do, why should I sink to the way of feeding from animals when we should be feeding off humans like true vampires." I said. I looked at Edward. "I lied to you Edward, I never loved you, I never will." I told him.

The pain on Edward's face was obvious, I had completely broken him by saying that. "Isabella." He touched my face but I flinched away. "Isabella, I know you don't mean that, please, just tell me the truth."

I looked at him, dead set in the eye. "This is the truth Edward, I do not love you, I did not love you, I will never love you."

I closed my eyes, dropping the shield around my mind for only a matter of seconds. _Watch out of your window tonight at midnight, you will find the truth._ I said in my mind before putting my shield back up. He looked at me shocked but nodded once very slightly so it wouldn't be seen by his family. I looked up at the clock, it was coming up to the time I had to meet Aro. "I must leave." I said as I walked out of the room and headed back to the cave.

I hated myself for hurting Edward, and I hated myself for leaving him, it was tearing me apart to pull myself away from him, but I had to. I did not want any of them to die, so I had to leave.

I arrived at the cave and looked up at Aro. "I am ready." I told him.

He smiled at me. "Good." He thrusted his arm out in front of him, a red cloak in his hand. "Put this on, we leave now."

I took the cloak from him and put it around my shoulders, pulling my hood up over my head. I looked back once more at the small town of Forks, never going to forget everything that I had found out about myself here. I knew that this was not going to be the last time that I saw Edward Cullen and his family. No, this was just the beginning, and I knew that we would be together again.

Some day.

**A.N.- Please review with your thoughts. And I'm terribly sorry at how long this has taken me.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this. **(Beta note: Tears. I hope you all love this as much as I did. Remember, if you don't review, I will hunt you down and attack you with my gallon of orange juice!!!! Then I will cough on you and get my cold germs in your immune system.)**_


End file.
